


"More Than Words, As Always"

by castiel_lawrence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottoming from the Top, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dean Winchester, Gentle Sex, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Wholesome, but it's like... soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lawrence/pseuds/castiel_lawrence
Summary: ! NO SPOILERS FOR SEASON 15 !Dean and Cas are exploring the sexual aspect of their newly official relationship. Here is a time where Cas decides he wants to ride Dean.(If you're looking for something smutty but also really soft and fluffy, I hope you enjoy this quick little fic!)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	"More Than Words, As Always"

**Author's Note:**

> happy finale eve, everyone, and may the odds be ever in our favor.

“Ah! How much l-longer?” Cas bit out, gripping the pillow above his head. His hands scratched at the fabric as Dean worked him open. 

“Almost there,” Dean hushed, running his other hand up Cas’ side to calm him. “You’re still so tight, angel.”

Cas swallowed a whine and buried his face in his shoulder. He couldn’t help the soft moans escaping his lips. Dean’s hands were skilled, and he was seldom touched by anyone else in this way. Sex with Dean Winchester was new to him, so patience and exploration were valuable to the both of them. Cas wanted to be taught, and Dean was happy to oblige. His hands were diligent, and their familiarity was comforting to Cas. 

The connections they built in the bedroom were carried with them everywhere else. Cas was glad his love was returned and cherished, and he loved to see Dean felt the same way. They started with movie nights and take-out food in parks, exploring the couple lifestyle that they had both dreamed of, and then Cas asked if they could do more. The first time they had sex together, Cas felt like the world was full again. Dean was so gentle and attentive that it made him cry. Even still, Dean was careful not to hurt Cas or push him too far.

“I think you’re about ready. How do you feel?” Dean asked, still steadily working his fingers in and out of Cas. In his thoughts, Cas had barely noticed Dean had worked him up to three fingers.

“I think I’m ready,” Cas said, leaning up and forward. “Um, can I try being on top?”

Dean thought for a moment, a little sparkle in his eyes showing itself for a split second. “Yeah, of course, Cas.” He didn’t move for a moment, instead just looking affectionately at Cas. Dean returned to the moment. “Sorry, uh… I’ll lie down.”

Dean spread out against the headboard, slightly propped up so he could help Cas. Cas swung a leg over Dean’s pelvis and met his eyes anxiously. 

“You’ve got it, Cas. Just like last time, yeah?” Dean said in a low voice, placing his hands on Cas’ hips. 

The air was thick with desire. “Yeah,” Cas swallowed. 

“You do what feels right for you, okay? Go slow if you need to- I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Dean said with resolve. Cas nodded. Dean’s excitement was palpable, but Cas knew he still meant it.

Cas took Dean’s length in his hand, pumping it a couple times to prepare Dean for the entrance. Dean had already applied a more than sufficient amount of lube, so Cas brought the extra to his own stretched hole before beginning to sink down onto Dean’s cock. 

He was as tight as he had been last time, but he expected the feeling and shut his eyes to counteract the initial pain. He could feel Dean’s watching him even with his eyes shut, checking for any overwhelming discomfort. It felt much different than being on his back; gravity certainly helped things move a little more smoothly, and Cas was comfortable with the amount of control he had.

“Oh,” Cas said, exhaling with a little shiver up his spine. 

Dean laughed. “Everything good?”

“Yes,” Cas said as he felt Dean bottom out inside of him. “Oh- Oh, Dean…”

Cas could take whatever Dean gave him willingly, but make no mistake: Dean Winchester was big. It always pleasantly shocked Cas. For a moment, Cas readjusted to the size of Dean’s cock before he started gently lifting and rolling his hips.

He moved his hands to rest on Dean’s along the outlines of his hips for comfort and support. Cas moved slowly, simply enjoying the feeling of being fundamentally connected with his favorite member of humanity. He closed his eyes and felt Dean leaning towards him to wrap his arms around his back.

“That’s it, angel, keep going…” Dean whispered against Cas’ neck as he kissed the sensitive skin. He could feel Dean’s breath there, ragged and conscious, and hear the soft groans falling from his mouth. Dean was less sensitive than Cas and more experienced, but he was no match for the strength of Cas’ deep sensuality.

When the heat in his stomach started growing too much to bear, Cas sped up the tempo of his hips, now pumping Dean’s cock in and out roughly with each lilt. Dean was supporting Cas’ top half, which had nearly gone limp from the intense pleasure. All he cared about was cumming, making Dean come…

“C-Close!” Cas said, his voice breaking as he leaned into Dean’s shoulder. Dean was now moving and thrusting right along with him, evidently having the same desire to come.

“Me too, angel...” The warmth of Dean’s body against his sparked something in Cas, and he cried out from the edge. He clutched Dean tightly, hesitant to fall over that edge so powerfully. Dean kept holding Cas firm. “I’ve got you, Cas, let go.”

Cas felt his body tremble as he came between their stomachs, feeling a wave of pleasure wash over him with each arrhythmic movement of his hips. He felt Dean spill inside him, finally feeling full and happy as he let the aftershocks take him away…

He could feel Dean laying him down next to him. Cas lazily melted into the crook of Dean’s arm. 

“Oh,” Cas said once he could speak again.

“Just ‘oh’?” Dean said with a laugh as he combed a hand through Cas’ sweaty hair.

“More than words, as always.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all are doing well! stay safe out there, wear a mask, wash your hands, I love you!
> 
> also, fun fact: in my google drive, this doc is called "come on shake your body baby do that conga" because i didn't come up with the title until i wrote the last line :')


End file.
